Le Bras
by Fantastic Mrs. Papaye
Summary: Elle lui a donné son bras, comme ça. Pour lui faire plaisir, on dirait .UA, fluff, fem!Baggy x Shanks.


**Le Bras**

« Si tu veux je te le prête. Tu as l'air de beaucoup l'aimer. »

Elle a posé la main sur son épaule gauche, et a décroché son bras. Je l'ai saisi avec précaution, flatté d'un tel cadeau. Elle évitait avec soin mon regard, que j'ai ensuite tourné vers le bras. Elle l'avait retiré de sorte à ce qu'elle puisse me donner également l'arrondi de son épaule, petite rondeur si rare chez les Japonaises que j'affectionnais beaucoup. On était à l'époque où les femmes sortent de leurs placards les robes sans manches et la sienne lui découvrait également la gorge, laissant paraître de furtives clavicules quand elle riait. Son rire était d'une singularité sans commune mesure, tranchant tellement avec son apparence frêle. Il était plutôt gras -sur elle, ça ne la rendait que plus jolie- et éclatait en coups de tonnerre victorieux, lui soulevant sa petite cage thoracique en délicieuses saccades. Dans ces moments là, elle ressemblait étrangement à un homme. Et puis, elle se calmait, frottait son nez rougi et replongeait les yeux dans ceux de son interlocuteur.

« Il faudrait que je lui rajoute quelque chose, pour montrer que c'est bien mon bras. »

Un instant, elle a fouillé dans une cassette ouvragée posée sur la table, les sourcils froncés. J'entendais encore le métal tinter quand elle en a sorti, avec une expression de triomphe sur le visage, une bague finement ciselée, un ongle de pierre -précieuse, sûrement- en son sein.

« -Une bague de fiançailles ? ai-je demandé.

-Non, elle était à ma mère, je crois. a-t-elle simplement répondu en l'enfilant à son majeur. À moins que ce ne soit Roger qui me l'ait donnée.

-Ça ressemble à une bague de fiançailles en tout cas. »

Elle a hoché évasivement la tête. Elle semblait déchirée face à son bras dans les miens, perdue entre deux sentiments. Elle hésitait, mais c'était trop tard pour elle, elle s'était condamnée toute seule. La confiance qu'elle m'avait accordée un instant plus tôt c'était estompée, et puis, finalement, son propre doute disparut dans ses yeux trop bleus. Je les détestais comme je les aimais, fasciné par leur habituelle lueur mutine et dégoûté par leur cobalt trop inhumain pour pouvoir ainsi lui dévorer le visage. C'était une impression de dualité qui ne me quittait jamais en sa présence, comme si elle représentait à la fois l'essence de la féminité portée à son apothéose et pourtant, une cruelle concupiscence, son appât cruel du gain, ses craintes cachées sous une cape de désinvolture envieuse. À la fois trop humaine et pas assez.

J'ai replié un peu son bras contre moi. La lumière formait un petit croissant sur la pliure. J'avais l'impression que le bras me souriait comme ça. J'ai repassé ce trait de mon doigt et le bras a frémi.

« Tu pourras le mettre à la place de ton bras si tu veux. Prends en soin, Shanks. »

Une dernière fois elle a regardé son bras, et je suis parti sans lui répondre. Mon précieux chargement prudemment serré contre moi, j'avançais à grandes enjambées à travers la nuit. J'avais l'impression que tout allait s'arrêter d'une seconde à l'autre, que quelqu'un -mais qui?- allait hurler mon forfait à la foule. Alors ma main agrippait celle de la fille un peu plus fort, et sa fraîcheur me rassurait.

Un instant, j'ai stoppé ma course, étendu le bras sous la lumière de la lune. Les rayons caressaient sa peau douce, dessinant un croissant à la pliure de son coude. Le croissant me souriait, comme ça, tout doucement. Je le touchais, fasciné.

« -Pourquoi souris-tu ?

-Tu prends soin de moi, a juste dit le bras, c'est bien.

-C'est normal. Je te dois bien ça.

-Non, pas à moi. À elle. Pour toutes les fois où elle s'est rongée les sangs en silence en pensant à toi.

-Tu mens. Elle serait ravie d'apprendre ma mort.

- Je suis son bras, je sais et pas toi. »

Le bras ne souriait plus. Moi non plus. On s'est fixés un moment, et nous devions être effrayants car la lune elle-même s'est cachée de nous.

« J'ai froid, a-t-il encore dit, tu crois qu'il va neiger ? »

Je n'ai rien répondu, me suis contenté de mieux l'installer sous les replis de mon manteau et ai continué mon chemin. Je pensais à elle, qui était restée là-bas. Elle s'était sûrement déjà pelotonnée dans son futon, lovée comme un chaton, attristée par le départ de son bras. Il n'avait pourtant pas à lui manquer, c'était un menteur, il m'avait bien menti, à moi. Peut être qu'à elle il mentait mieux. Je sais qu'elle ne m'aime pas, et pourtant il avait été capable de me dire qu'elle pensait à moi. De toutes façons, même si ça avait été vrai, il ne l'aurait pas su, elle aurait eu trop de fierté pour confier ça à un bavard pareil.

Elle avait du sauter le repas, incapable de manger sans lui. Je comprenais un peu, je connaissais ce manque. Mais pour moi, c'était désespéré, je le savais, jamais je ne reverrais mon propre bras. Il était parti en héros, pour sauver un enfant, qui, j'en reste convaincu deviendra quelqu'un de grand.

Et puis, finalement, j'ai regardé la vapeur sortir de ma bouche quand j'ai demandé :

« Alors, dis-moi, est-ce qu'elle croit en l'amour ? Ou est-ce que ça la dégoûte toujours autant ? »

Je n'ai pas entendu la réponse du bras et je crois qu'il n'y en avait pas.

Je fais demi-tour. J'ai besoin de la voir. De savoir.

* * *

_« Je voudrais te dire que je te déteste, que je te méprise mais je n'en ai plus la force, Shanks. Alors je me déteste et me méprise. »_

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

**N/A**: Merci d'avoir lu, c'est sympa keupin. Je rappelle pour ceux qu'auraient pas fait gaffe au résumé, que nous parlons ici du gender bender de Baggy, que je n'ai pas nommée car je n'ai pas trouvé de nom à lui donner. À part Bagguette mais c'est foireux.

Maintenant que t'es là, sois gentil, laisse moi une review, quitte à perdre son temps, autant en perdre vachement.


End file.
